jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel
Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel Aktuelle Nominierungen Republic Commando (Videospiel) Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 08.02.2010 bis zum 15.02.2010 Pro * : Juno 18:29, 8. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : --Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 13:44, 12. Feb. 2010 (CET) Kontra * : Das geht ja mal gar nicht: **Der oberere Teil des Artikel ist manuell und damit auf bestimmte Auflösungen formatiert, bei anderen Auflösungen entstehen dadurch unschöne Abstandsfehler. **Der Geschichtsteil ist dadurch verwirrend, dass die Namen der Ladeabschnitte in Listenform vor dem Text stehen, ohne eine Erklärung. Wenn man das Spiel nicht kennt, wird man nur schwerlich darauf kommen, was das soll. **Am Anfang der Handlung des Spiels wird ein sehr langer Teil einfach aus dem Spiel zitiert. **Der Artikel wechselt die ganze Zeit zwischen sehr langen (im Geschichtsteil) und sehr kurzen, teilweise nur 1-Satzabschnitten (im gesamten Artikel), das stört den Lesefluss erheblich. **Keines der Zitate wurde mit Vorlage erstellt, sondern manuell. **Ohne den Text wirklich zu lesen, sind mir dennoch Stellen wie ''"und sich fröhlich um seine eigene Achse dreht." oder "Wenn man diese übersetzt, kommen seltsame Dinge dabei heraus...", welche für einen enzylkopädischen Artikel nicht grad passend sind. **Die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten im Abschnitt Multiplayer sollten lieber zusammengefasst werden (LAN, Internet und IP-Verbindung) in einen allgemeinen Abschnitt, da es dazu nicht viel zu sagen gibt und da dies auch die gewöhnlichen Verbindungsmodi, wie sie in fast allen gängigen Spielen zu finden sind, darstellen. *Das alles zusammen kann selbst in einem lesenswerten Artikel nicht sein. Pandora Diskussion 18:52, 8. Feb. 2010 (CET) * :Beim besten Willen nicht. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:24, 8. Feb. 2010 (CET) * Da stimm ich Pandora in jedem Punkt zu. .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 21:06, 8. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : Form und Weiteres, verbesserungswürdig (da geb ich Pandora recht) Ad. Ackbar Cantina 21:22, 8. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : Ich stimme Pandora zu. Meister Kenobi Jedi-Rat 13:38, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : Ich denke, selbst wenn die formalen Elemente verbessert würden, könnte ich dem Artikel kein Pro geben. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:08, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : Unnötig langes Konglomerat an Sachen, die in einer Komplettlösung besser aufgehoben wären als in diesem Artikel. Strikt kürzen, zusammenstreichen und auf ein angenehm-notwendiges Maß begrenzen. 16:17, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) Neutral/Abwartend : : Also ein Abwartend tut es meiner Meinung nach auch. Ich denke zwar, dass der Artikel so bereits ausreichend gut für ein Wiki ist, jedoch in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass die Auszeichnungen bei uns keinen inflationären Charakter annehmen sollten, alles andere als lesenswert momentan ist. Jedoch kann man dies relativ schnell ändern. Die Gründe, die ich alle ebenfalls so sehe, hat Pandora bereits aufgezählt. Besonders gilt es Augenmerk auf die Handlung zu legen und die dortigen Bilder und Zitate in eine typische Form zu bringen, und allgemein die Absätze besser anzupassen.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 21:33, 8. Feb. 2010 (CET) ---- Tera Sinube Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 09.02.2010 bis zum 16.02.2010 Pro * : Ich denk schon. Juno 08:27, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : Ich finde die letzte Änderung von Kit zwar unnötig, doch bekommt der Artikel, aufgrund der Zitate, der Länge und des Persönlichkeits/Fähigkeiten Teil ein Pro von mir. Meister Kenobi Jedi-Rat 13:32, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) **Das eine Zitat, was ich vollkommen entfernt habe, hat überhaupt nicht zum Artikel gepasst. Das Zitat war länger als der Abschnitt, auf den er sich bezog. Und sonst hab ich Rechtschreibung und Konjunktiv verbessert. .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 13:36, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) ***Ich halte nur nicht fiel von den Veränderungen die während einer solchen Kandidatur gemacht werden. Da der Artikel meiner Meinung nach dann fertig sein sollte. Gruß Meister Kenobi Jedi-Rat 15:24, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) ****Ich denke eher, dass bei so einer Kandidatur es wichtig ist, dass Leute nochmal drüber gehen, damit so besser die Vorstellungen von mehreren Benutzern einfließen. Nur wenn man einen Artikel bearbeitet, kann mand amit richtig zufrieden sein und erst durch die Kandidatur wird nochmal drüber gegangen. .:Kit-Fisto:. 15:27, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) *****Genau, der letzte Schliff, wie der von Hate. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:29, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) ******@ Meister Kenobi: es gibt keine fertigen Artikel^^...--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 16:40, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) *******In Ordnung, da habt ihr wohl recht mit. Meister Kenobi Jedi-Rat 18:03, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) Kontra * Ich finde ihn nicht lesenswert. Zuviel nachdem ... und allerdings ... und auch immer sehr von ihm abschweifend und z.B. auf Ahsoka und Jocasta bezogen. Ein paar mehr Überschriften wären auch ganz schön, da sind zum größten Teil kleine Abschnitte, bis auf den Suche nach Ahsokas Lichtschwert .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 10:14, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) **Gefällt dir das so besser? [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:30, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) ***Nicht so, dass ich ihm ein Pro gebe, aber ein Neutral wirds schon sein. Auf jeden Fall stört mich noch die Unterteilung bei den Überschriften. .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 15:35, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : Klares Kontra. die einleitug, die frühen jahre, beziehungen, fähigkeiten und der hinter den kulissen teil sind alles für sich genommen stubs und zu kurz. sieht einfach komisch aus wenn es für jeden satz eine eigene überschrift gibt. Sonst besteht der artikel ja auch fast nur aus bildern und zitaten, aber was soll man auch machen bei so einer relevanz von einer clone wars folge...--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 16:43, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : Nicht genug Relevanz – wie Yoda41 schon sagte. – Andro Disku 17:59, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : Auch ohne den Relevanz-Kram hat der Artikel so nich das Zeug dazu. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 20:02, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) Neutral/Abwartend * :Ich hab ihn ja überarbeitet, also halt ich mich mal raus. Ich find ihn so eigtl. ganz okay. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:33, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) * :Naja, ganz in Ordnung, aber ich weiß nicht recht Ad. Ackbar Cantina 14:53, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) * Hates Veränderungen hat zwar was gebracht, jedoch seh ich den immernoch nicht als lesenswert. .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 15:35, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : Da geht noch was. Ein paar Abschnitte zusammenfassen, ein paar ergänzende Worte vor allem am Ende des Artikels, dann könnnte vielleicht eine Auszeichnung drin sein. 16:15, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) ---- Utapau Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 11.02.2010 bis zum 18.02.2010 Der Artikel wurde seit der letzten Wahl (fehlgeschlagen) neu überarbeited und den Anforderungen entsprechend verbessert.--Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 12:06, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) Pro * Ich finde nach laaaanger Zeit hat ers verdient. Jojo1000 12:18, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) * --Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 14:56, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) Kontra * : Meine Wünsche der letzten Wahl wurden nicht erfüllt, so zergliedert. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:35, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) **Dann änder es doch so wie du es für richtig hällst. Ich habe an der Gliederung soviel getan wie möglich. Wenn du es noch weiter "Entgliedern" kannst, dann tu es bitte und gib ein Pro. --Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 14:40, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) ***Es ist jedem selber überlassen, was er gibt. Warum sind alle so ubertriebend arauf aus einen lesenswerten Artikel zu machen? Vielleicht hast du dran gedacht, dass Nahdar nicht die Zeit/Lust/Quellen hat, um das zu machen? .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 14:46, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) ****In diesem Fall geht es ja nicht darum etwas hinzu zufügen sondern einfach nur zu glieder, um die Seite anschaulicher zu machen. Dafür braucht man keine Quellen.Natürlich ist es jedem selbst überlassen was er wählt.... Warum ich will das Utapau lesenswert wird? Ich liebe diesen Planeten in gewisser weise. Ich habe solange an ihm gearbeited und mir in den Kopf gesetzt, in lesenswert zu arbeiten. --Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 14:56, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) *****Ich hasse dieses Denken, naja, jeden selbst überlassen. Aber wieso willst du ihn lesenswert haben. Ich bin großer Fan von Kit Fisto, würde ihn natürlich gerne lesenswert machen, jedoch versuch ich ihn erst auf ein vernünftiges Niveau zu heben und nicht den Schritt danach. Naja, what ever? Was ich auch immer schön finde, wenn man nicht selber einen von sich bearbeiteten Artikel vorschlägt, da man es selber nicht wirklich bewerten kann, weil man normalerweise mit dem zufrieden ist, was man gemacht hat. .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 15:01, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) ******Das mag dir vielleicht noch nicht bewusst sein, aber wenn jeder Artikel zum lesenswerten Artikel ernannt wird, dann geht ähnlich wie bei den Keksen (welche auch für jeden Mist verwendet werden) die Bedeutung verloren, was diverse andere Personen auch schon bemerkt haben. Ein lesenswerter Artikel sollte sich von anderen wirklich abheben, da er eben etwas besonderes darstellt, das tut dieser hier denke ich im Moment leider noch nicht. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 15:15, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) *******Um eure Diskussion abzuschließen, Kits erste Vermutung (Zeit/Lust/Quellen) trifft vor allem aufs mittlere zu. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:42, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : Ich muss mich Nahdar Vebb anschließen, der Artikel wirkt äußerst zerstückelt, zudem gibt es durchaus noch einiges zur Geschichte zu erzählen, bzw. allein der Klonkriegspart ist noch ausbaufähig, merkwürdig anmutende Sätze wie "Während der Invasion kämpfte Obi-Wan Kenobi gegen General Grievous, der trotz vier Lichtschwertern im Duell unterlag." machen dies leider nicht besser. Und entschuldigung für den unnötigen Edit. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 15:18, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : Seit der letzten Wahl ist da nicht viel dran gemacht worden, so dass ich bei meinem Kontra bleibe. Ich finde, dass diese dauernde Aufstellung von Utapau als Lesenswertkandidat schon zu einer Farce geworden ist. Man muss nicht meinen, dass der Artikel nach einer gewissen Zeit einfach durchgewunken wird. Dieser Schuss kann auch nach hinten losgehen, denn irgendwann wird man es leid, dauernd über ein und denselben Artikel abzustimmen… – 'Andro' Disku 15:25, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : Der Artikel ist meiner Meinung nach ein gutes Beispiel für das, was Kit Fisto da angesprochen hat, er ist keinesfalls lesenswert und hätte aufgrund der Unmenge an nicht behandelten Quellen vielmehr eine Vorlage für Bearbeitungsbedaf verdient. Der Geschichtsteil ist nicht nur sehr dürftig, da er eigentlich nur die Informationen aus der Schlacht - dem Film - behandelt (eigentlich nicht einmal das so richtig), sondern ist auch fragwürdig gegliedert und in einem schlechten Schreibstil verfasst worden. Was hat da eigentlich die Überschrift "Politik" zu suchen, weder passt so ein Abschnitt in den Geschichtsteil noch wird darin die Politik beschrieben? Der Abschnitt "Einheimisches Leben" ist nur künstlich gestreckt durch die vielen unnötigen Überschriften, die teilweise mehr Platz einnehmen als der Text darunter, das kann man alles unter der einen Überschrift zusammenfassen. Der Teil "Geographie" ist eigentlich ok, auch wenn teilweise die '''Hervorhebungen' überflüssig sind und seltsam anmuten und das Ganze etwas tabellarisch gestaltet ist. Wenn du, Wingo, den Planeten so sehr liebst, warum hast du dann kaum Quellen in dem Artikel behandelt und sogar jedem zugängliche Onlinequellen wie Starwars.com (ich meine den Artikel zum Planeten) und Wizards.com ausgelassen, wo viele brauchbare Informationen drin stehen? Einen Artikel mit dem Ziel zu schreiben, dass er als lesenswert ausgezeichnet wird, ist ja kein Problem, aber das sollte dann auch bedeuten, dass man mit dem Ziel vorgeht, ihn auf das entsprechende Niveau zu bringen - so gut wie möglich gestalten, Quellen ausschöpfen so gut man kann, was halt alles so dazu gehört. Das Ziel sollte ja der Artikel sein und nicht die Auszeichnung, die er vielleicht erhält, zumindest wenn dir das Thema wirklich so am Herzen liegt. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 15:58, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 16:04, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : Diese andauernden Kandidaturen ohne das wirklich etwas verändert wurde nerven langsam wirklich. 'Lord Tiin' ''Nachricht? Artikel 16:08, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : Bis auf ein paar Selbstverständlichkeiten hat sich nichts grundlegend geändert, weshalb der Artikel die Auszeichnung noch immer nicht verdient. 16:11, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : Zu zerstückelt und keine großen Änderungen Ad. Ackbar Cantina 20:17, 12. Feb. 2010 (CET) Neutral/Abwartend * : Ich bin vorsichtig und lieber mal neutral. Juno 11:40, 12. Feb. 2010 (CET) ---- CC-5052 Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 11.02.2010 bis zum 18.02.2010 Pro * : Sehr schön, vielleicht noch einen Beziehungen-Teil. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:25, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : Lesenswert ist drin Ad. Ackbar Cantina 19:43, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : Wie beim ersten Mal. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 19:46, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : Darth Hate 14:26, 12. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : Der Artikel ist allemal lesenswert. Auch wenn ich gerne Einzelnachweise in ''allen Abschnitten sehen würde, damit der Artikel ein einheitliches Erscheinungsbild abgibt. – Andro Disku 09:48, 13. Feb. 2010 (CET) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend ---- Sprinter-Staffel Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 13.02.2010 bis zum 20.02.2010 Pro * : Stringente Darstellung, gut geschrieben...vielleicht nicht der längste, aber ich find den Artikel gut! --''Bel Iblis'' 16:40, 13. Feb. 2010 (CET) * :Mir gefällt er auch. Eine sehr knappe, aber dennoch vollständige Zusammenfassung. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:44, 13. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : Tatsächlich habe ich den Artikel vor ein paar Tagen noch gelesen und schon mit dem Gedanken einer Kandidatur gespielt, da man meiner Meinung nach alles verwendbare eingebaut hat und zudem eine gute Sprache etc. verwendet wird. Daher von mir auch ein "Pro" Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:13, 13. Feb. 2010 (CET) * :Darth Hate 11:27, 14. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : – Andro Disku 11:38, 14. Feb. 2010 (CET) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend ---- Schlacht um Khorm Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 13.02.2010 bis zum 20.02.2010 Pro * :Boah, gibts gerade viele Aufstellungen. Mit den Änderungen, die ich Andro im IRC vorgeschlagen habe, liest der sich jetzt nicht mehr so abgehackt und erfüllt meinesachtens die Lesenswert-Norm. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:10, 13. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : Wollte ich auch vorschlagen. Einfach klasse. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 13:32, 14. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : Auf jeden Fall lesenswert! 'Lord Tiin' ''Nachricht? Artikel 13:46, 14. Feb. 2010 (CET) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend Ab- und Wiederwahlen